The invention relates to a knee orthesis. Such a knee orthesis typically comprises a thigh attachment part, a lower leg attachment part and a joint hingedly connecting both parts. The joint has joint members which are connected to first struts of the thigh attachment part. A strap retainer is provided for connecting the struts of the thigh attachment part.
Such a knee orthesis is disclosed in the German patent application 40 13 693. This known knee orthesis comprises a loop or sling which extends in diagonal direction from the outer side of the thigh retainer belt over the front around the leg in the shape of an 8. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,264 discloses a knee orthesis having a shell-type member which is provided at the front side of the lower leg and has a substantially V-shape with a foot portion contacting the region below the knee. The free ends of the shell-type member are connected to struts for the thigh by means of rivets. The EP-A-0 297 766 discloses a knee orthesis wherein the upper member has a plate which embraces the front of the thigh and has strap retainers for attaching the upper and lower end thereof to the thigh. A corresponding plate is provided at the lower part and this plate can also be attached to the lower leg by means of strap retainers in the upper and lower region thereof. The outer sides of both plates are connected with struts which are themselves connected with an inner and outer part of the joint.